Baby Makes Three
by Unknown Familiarity
Summary: A quick fluffy story. James and Lily talk babies...  JP/LEP


Just a little bit of fluff that passed through my mind as I was doing the dishes.

Lily and James talk about a baby.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo.

**Baby Makes Three**

It wasn't often that Lily Potter got angry.

That was a lie.

It was becoming a rather frequent event. Lily frowned at her reflection in the mirror; trying to decide whether to use magic to make the giant bruise on the side of her face disappear, or to just let it be…and make the oaf that was her husband regretful the entire day. Lily was in a vengeful mood, and decided to let the bruise stay…for now. After all…James Potter was a hard man to punish, Lily had to get creative.

She fluffed up her hair and smoothed out her emerald sweater. Gold earrings went into her ears, and a necklace that James had given her went around her neck. Aside from the purple footprint on her face…she felt she looked rather smashing. Lily grabbed her wedding ring from the dresser and quietly made her way down to the kitchen. Sirius, Remus, and James were all sitting around the table, beers in their hands…misery on their faces. Hestia Jones was leaning against the kitchen counter, a bag of ice on her elbow, a scowl on her face.

Lily coughed to let her presence be known and the men jumped. James opened up his mouth to say something…but Hestia growled at him. "Quiet you git! You don't speak until I give you permission!" She slapped him upside the head, but shot a warm smile at Lily. "How do you feel after the shower?"

Lily grinned. "Aside from the lasting boot-mark compliments of Lucien Malfoy…much better, thank you…how's the arm?"

Hestia scowled. "Feels like a Death Eater wrenched my elbow from its socket after three boys blew our cover." Remus winced.

"We didn't know our assignments would cross over like that!" The girls had been assigned to trail Bellatrix…at the same time the men had been spying on a Death Eater gathering. Upon seeing the girls (in disguise) with Bellatrix…they had assumed that the ladies had been kidnapped. They had burst onto the meeting, wands drawn…and all hell had broken loose. It had ended up with the ladies being brutally beat back when their covers had been blown…thankfully no one had noticed Hestia or Lily's true identity…but their disguises that had been so meticulously transfigured, were now useless.

Lily frowned at the boys and sat down at the table, taking a long pull from James's beer. "Well…maybe if you wouldn't have been so secretive about your missions. We had no idea that you three would be there…but you might have tipped us off. We all need to work together."

James frowned and met her eyes. "I am really sorry, Lily." One large hand covered her much smaller one and Lily sighed. It really was impossible to be mad at him. Hestia cast a glance between the newly married couple and sighed.

"Alright, Sirius…Remus…you two are forgiven after you buy me dinner. Come on…up and at 'em!" She made a face. "I'm starting to sound like Aurora." Sirius sighed and Hestia immediately regretted her last statement. "Ohmygoodness! I'm so sorry!" Her words slurred together in her haste to get her apology out. The sting of Aurora leaving Sirius was still fresh in the poor man's eyes. Granted, he had deserved it in Hestia's opinion…but still…

Sirius nodded. "It's okay. I got a letter from her…she's having a blast training dragons in the States. She misses us." Lily shot Hestia a damage control look, and avoided eye contact with James. Aurora was Lily's best friend, and she had been sent by Dumbledore back to the states…to work with Dakota Mountain Skimmers…a rather volatile breed of dragons that the Americans were known for actually being able to ride. But Lily knew there was more to Aurora's sudden relocation…and it would be making its presence known in approximately 7 more months…but she was the only one who knew…and was sworn to secrecy by both Aurora and Dumbledore.

Hestia nodded brightly at Sirius. "Good. See? She didn't leave on bad terms…she was homesick…we all knew that. Now come on you boys…my stomach isn't going to feed itself!" With a snarky grin at the two Potters that were in the kitchen she dragged the Marauders out of the house…apparating them to her favorite restaurant. Lily guessed she would pick a very expensive one…and make Sirius foot the bill.

James squeezed Lily's hand. "Are you alright?" His voice was almost a whisper…and the pain in his eyes for his wife made her heart clutch.

She kissed his hand. "I'm fine, James…it's just a bruise. Moody took care of the damage…I just felt like keeping the purple to make you feel guilty." A trademark grin from her husband made her voice waver. "I behaved like a child."

James gathered her up in his strong arms and carried her to their bedroom. "You, Missus Potter, are entitled to act like a child every now and then. It's a Potter trait." Lily grinned at him and leaned her head against his shoulder while he walked down the hallway. A Potter trait. Lily still wasn't used to the fact that she was a Potter now. It was only a week ago that she had walked down the aisle…Remus being the one to hand her over to James. But with the situation of the war worsening, they hadn't had time for a proper honeymoon. Soon though, she vowed, she would get away from England with her husband…for some quality husband and wife time.

"James…I want a baby."

He almost dropped her as they entered the bedroom. "I'm sorry…what?"

Lily sighed. "You know…a baby? A small child built from a splendid combination of both our dnas? A little person who will bring light and joy into this dark and dismal world."

James frowned. "But with the war going on…"

"Hang the bloody war! There will always be prejudice…and there will always be hate. Why not make the most of it. James…I can't work-no one will hire me…I feel useless in the Order...I want something to make me feel like…me!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Look at Arthur and Molly! They have what…five kids now? Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the adorable new twins…And they're doing just fine, dammit!"

"But…"

"No BUTS!" Lily all but stomped her foot. "If we don't live our lives, then the death eaters have won…because they've scared us into submission."

James stepped forward and suddenly covered her mouth with his. Pulling away he sighed. "Alright, love…if that's what you want…a baby…then so help me, we'll do it!"

Lily grinned up at her husband. "Maybe he'll be tall like you."

James grinned back and the couple cuddled in their bed-to sore to start the baby making process, but excited enough to plan it out. "He? I hope we have a girl." He put a hand on Lily's flat stomach. "Can you imagine a child growing in there? Fantastic…I can't wait."

His wife snickered. "Yea…I'll be a pile of fat."

James shook his head and kissed her passionately. "Well…whatever we have…and whenever this happens…I just have one request."

Lily smiled. "What's that?"

"I hope the baby has your eyes."

FIN


End file.
